··Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ SαsυSαkυ··
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Ambos son signos de Fuego, veamos como les va. xD *SasuSaku*


**o~Disclαimer: **Ninguno de esto personαjes presente de estα "trαmα" son míos, si es que αlguien dudα.

**o~Pαrejα: **EmoxRosα.

**o~Dαto: **Sαkurα Aires. Sαsuke Leo. Por su complicαdα fechα, revisé en todαs pαrtes y αciertα en Leo.

**o~No soy un espíritu. xD**

Sαsuke medio OoC x3.**  
**

**

* * *

**

_Anni presentα, con el αuspicio de…_

_The Cocα-Colα Compαny :D_

**『****º…****H****σяớ****sc****σρσ****α****l ****Є****s****тι****l****σ**** S****α****s****υ****S****α****k****υ****…º****』**

*******

**...S****є****g****ύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Aries·~·]**

Aventureras y energéticas, las Aries son pioneras y valientes. Son listas, dinámicas, seguras de sí y suelen demostrar entusiasmo hacia las cosas.

"_¡¡Sasuke-kun!!"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Cocine para ti, espero que te guste."_

**º·º·º·º**

Son impulsivas y a veces tienen poca paciencia. Tienden a tomar demasiados riesgos.

"_¡¿Sasuke-kun te puedes apurar?!" _

"_¡Voy!" —demonios, ¿en qué pensaba en ofrecerse a llevar las 20 bolsas de ropa?_

"_¡¡Sasuke-kun!!"_

**º·º·º·º**

Es fácil ofenderlas y, cuando se sienten ofendidas es difícil hacer las paces.

"_Molesta."_

"_Me alegro."_

"_Dame un beso."_

"_No."_

"_Hmp. No me queda otra opción." —Sasuke se quita la camisa._

"_¡Dios, Dios, Dios! ¡No Sakura, no cedas! ¡Mantente firme!" —se pelea mentalmente._

**º·º·º·º**

Son excelentes médicas.

"_Dicen que el mejor remedio, es un beso, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Entonces dame uno."_

**º·º·º·º**

Ellas son tremendamente encantadoras, y si no tuvieran este defecto (o lograran superarlo), poseerían un temperamento hermoso. De hecho, pierden demasiada energía con sus enojos, impaciencias y humor cambiante.

"_¡Qué hermoso día!" —yacen en el parque de diversiones._

"_Hmp."_

"_Espero que no aparezca Naruto."_

"_¡¡Sasuke teme!!"_

"_No puedo creerlo, hasta aquí me sigue."_

"_¡¡Te reto!!"_

"_¡¡Ya basta Naruto, déjanos solos!!" —resumiendo, manda a volar al rubio._

**º·º·º·º**

Poseen un gran y salvaje poder. Son altamente capaces de lograr posiciones de autoridad.

"_¿Quién manda en la relación?" —preguntó Tenten._

"_Obvio que yo." —respondió Sakura, dejando a un Sasuke de malhumor._

**º·º·º·º**

No le digas a una Aries lo que debe hacer, simplemente pídele que lo haga contigo.

"_Hagamos el amor, Sakura."_

"_..."_

***

**[·~·Leo·~·]**

Generoso y bondadoso, fiel y cariñoso. Un leo es creativo. Prepotente y mandón.

"_Sa-Sasuke-kun… Yo no me pondré eso."_

"_Tendrás que hacerlo, quiero que esta noche sea especial."_

**º·º·º·º**

Tienen ambición, fuerza, valentía, independencia y total seguridad en sus capacidades. No suelen tener dudas sobre qué hacer.

"_Soy un Uchiha, obedéceme."_

"_Tengo entendido que los Uchihas no son la gran cosa, ni siquiera son Hokages."_

"_Sakura… solo quiero mi almuerzo."_

**º·º·º·º**

Puede ser una persona arrogante, orgullosa y con muy mal genio. Son capaces de utilizar trucos y mentiras para desacreditar a sus enemigos.

"_Son mis amigos, Sasuke-kun."_

"_No me interesa, no te acercarás ni a Neji, a Shikamaru, y sobre todo a ese Sai, que parece cualquier cosa menos hombre."_

"_¿Estas enojado?"_

"_Sí. Y dudo de la sexualidad de Neji."_

**º·º·º·º**

Si es arrogante o prepotente no discutas con él. Especialmente si saca su mal genio.

"_¡Argh! No tiene caso hablar contigo."_

"_Sí, sí… molestia."_

**º·º·º·º**

Un leo puede convertirse en una gran estrella de la pantalla o el escenario.

"_Debería haber sido cantante y, sacar un disco __Vengador__."_

"…_Créeme, nadie lo compraría, amor."_

**º·º·º·º**

Efectivamente le gusta ser halagado e incluso adularlo. Debes ser entusiasta y optimista, y hacerle creer que es el centro más absoluto de atención.

"_Eres tan guapo Sasuke-kun."_

"_Lo sé, lo sé." —sonríe de lado._

**º·º·º·º**

Si le das más, más recibirás.

"_Te amo, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Yo te amo mucho más, Sakura."_

"_Te amo mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho."_

"_Te amo mucho más, infinitamente."_

"_Te amo desde aquí hasta el sol."_

"_Yo te amo desde aquí hasta terminar la galaxia."_

_(Esto puede seguir.)_

**º·º·º·º**

Le gusta dominar. Dice lo que piensa, pero siempre es amable. Les encantan las relaciones sexuales.

"_Te amo." —susurró entre sensuales gemidos, mientras están en el pecado más pasional._

"_Sa-Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Ya casi…"_

**·**

**·**

*******

**...C****σmραтιbιlιdαd...**

La atracción inmediata entre estos dos signos es muy fuerte. (?)

"_Tuvieron que pasar años para que Sasuke-kun se fijara en mí."_

"_¿Sasuke teme?"_

"_Hmp."_

**º·º·º·º**

Crecerán en compañía del otro y querrán conocer mejor a su pareja a todos los niveles: físicamente, mentalmente, emocionalmente e, incluso, espiritualmente.

"_¿Una cita? Pero llevamos saliendo cinco meses."_

"_Hmp. ¿Y? Me falta conocerte __espiritualmente_, Sakura."

**º·º·º·º**

Ambos son signos de fuego, lo cual puede dar lugar a algunas confrontaciones y a un choque de egos.

"_¡Egocéntrico!"_

"_¡Molesta!"_

**º·º·º·º**

Ambos pueden formar también un gran equipo de trabajo si se las arreglan para complementar las habilidades del otro en lugar de competir entre sí.

"_Sasuke y Sakura irán al norte." —informa Kakashi._

"_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué ellos siempre van juntos, dattebayo?!"_

"_Porque Sasuke-kun y yo, complementamos muy bien. ¿Verdad Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Sí."_

**º·º·º·º**

Aries y Leo son los signos más orgullosos del zodíaco, y a ambos les gusta dominar la situación.

"_Te quiero, nos vemos en la misión."_

"_Yo también, buenas noches mi cerezo."_

"_Buenas noches."_

"_..."_

"_Corta tú, Sasuke-kun."_

"_No, corta tú."_

"_Corta tú."_

"_Corta tú."_

"_¡Jajaja! Sasuke-kun eres gracioso. Corta tú."_

"_Tú primero."_

"_Corta."_

"_Corta tú."_

_(Esto también puede durar bastante.)_

**º·º·º·º**

No obstante, puede resultar imposible evitar el choque de deseos e intentos de dominar al otro.

_(Continuación…)_

"_¡Corta tú!"_

"_¡De acuerdo, adiós!"_

_*tu tu tu tu tu tu*_

"_¡Ah~, me cortó! ¡Sasuke-kun no me quiere!"_

**º·º·º·º**

Desde el puno de vista de las relaciones sexuales, se trata de una combinación extremadamente compatible. Ambos signos estarán deseando imponerse complaciendo al otro, por lo que se asegurarán de cubrir las necesidades más profundas de su pareja.

"_¿Saben que horas es?" —preguntó seriamente Kakashi._

"_Hasta Kakashi-sensei llegó más temprano que ustedes, dattebayo."_

"_¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?"_

"_Lo siento Kakashi-sensei." —se disculpó cabizbajo Sakura._

"_Tuvimos un discusión, pero ya la __resolvimos__, ¿verdad Sakura?" —preguntó sonriendo de lado como un ganador._

"_Eh… sí…" —sus mejillas se enrojecieron, sabiendo a que se refería._

**·**

**·**

*******

**『****º…****Th****є ****E****η****d…º****』**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Fue mi primer SasuSaku hecho de mis manitos x3. Espero que les haya gustado. No son completamente compatibles, pero si sexualmente cuenta, entonces ¡Sí! ¡SasuSaku!

Si alguien desea un SasoDei o ItaDei o cualquier otra pareja "rara", me pueden pedir la autorización de hacerlo con el mismo título, porque **YO NO** voy hacer uno de parejas que no me agraden.

**o~o Dejen sus Review's o~o**

**o~o El Rectángulo de allá abajo te llama o~o**

**o~o ¡Haz Click! o~o**

**xD**


End file.
